Thick Layers of Disguise
by The Dream Whisperer
Summary: A few drabbles detailing events that I couldn’t fit into Blessing in Disguise. Please read that first. TamakiKyouya. Mpreg, mostly crack. Still insane, still going to hell.


**Thick Layers of Disguise**

**Characters/Pairing:** Tamaki/Kyouya, the Host Club  
**Rating:** PG  
**Words:** 2865  
**Summary:** A few drabbles detailing events that I couldn't fit into Blessing in Disguise. Please read that first. **Mpreg, **mostly **crack**. Still going to hell.

**1.**

Kyouya opened his eyes blearily, blinking as he realized that it was still dark outside. He could hear Tamaki's soft, even breaths beside him. Glancing at the clock, his eyes widened. It was quite literally only five in the morning. He didn't have to wake up until seven, so why…

His stomach churned, a wave of nausea sweeping over him, and he nearly gagged. He slapped a hand over his hand and grimaced.

'_Ah. So _that's_ why._'

Tamaki woke up to the sound of Kyouya being sick in the bathroom. He rubbed his eyes, still groggy, before stumbling out of bed and half-ran, half-tripped his way towards the sound.

Kyouya was leaning over the bowl, dry heaving. Tamaki bit his lip at the sight before grabbing a cup and put it under the tap before going out of the bathroom to look for towels. Kyouya didn't look up.

Tachibana-san was waiting for him as he exited, and handed him two dry towels together with a sympathetic smile. Tamaki smiled back, lopsided, and then re-entered the bathroom. He knelt down beside Kyouya, holding his hair back and wetting the towels at the same time. His lover glanced at him, once, before turning back to worship the porcelain god again.

Tamaki simply waited until Kyouya was finished, catching him in his arms when he collapsed. He could see the dark circles under Kyouya's eyes and the exhausted lines between his brows, but he only bit his lip as he wiped away the sweat from Kyouya's forehead and neck. He put the second towel, cooler now that some of the water had evaporated, over Kyouya's closed eyes.

"Better?" Tamaki murmured, picking up the glass of water and nudging Kyouya's lower lip with the rim. He sipped it a little before turning his head away. Tamaki placed the glass carefully on the sink.

"Not really. I'm tired; can we go back to bed?" Kyouya's voice was barely above a whisper, and he sounded so _exhausted_ that Tamaki's heart clenched.

"Mmhmm… sure. Do you need me to carry you?"

Kyouya shook his head again, lifting a hand to remove the now-lukewarm towel from his eyes. "I can walk. You don't have to carry me everywhere; I'm not one of our customers that you can sweep off the feet of, Tamaki."

Tamaki sighed, unfolding his arms from where they had settled over Kyouya's chest. "I know that." He stood, holding out a hand. "Then, shall we?"

Kyouya laughed a little and took his hand, pulling himself up. Tamaki smiled slightly even as he worried over how _shaky_ Kyouya looked, as if he was going to fall at any moment. He shook the worry away and bowed deeply, sweeping out a hand dramatically towards the door. Grinning, he spoke:

"My lord, please."

Kyouya laughed again, reaching a hand to smack him on the head. Tamaki winced, but straightened nonetheless and followed Kyouya to the bed. He shouldn't be worried, really.

Because if Kyouya fell, all Tamaki had to do was to be there to catch him.

**2.**

"Hikaru… The lord is calling again…" Kaoru groaned, burying his head into the pillow.

"Pick up the phone, Kaoru… It probably has something to do with Kyouya-senpai again…"

"It's _your_ phone he's calling, Hikaru…"

Hikaru sighed, rubbing sleepily at his eyes. The sky was still dark outside. Yawning, he grabbed his phone.

"What is it, Lord?"

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Do you know where to find avocado corn chips and wasabi ice cream?" Tamaki's voice blared from the phone.

"What…?"

"Kyouya wants them right _now_, and I don't know where to find them! The Peasant Gourmet Map doesn't show anything about a 24-hour convenience store where I can buy these things!"

Kaoru blinked, sitting up as his older twin gaped at the phone. "Hikaru?"

"Go back to sleep, Kaoru. Our lord is being an idiot as always." Hikaru sighed, rubbing at his forehead. He shoved the phone under the bed, just for a while. Tamaki's ranting was hurting his ears.

"It's about Kyouya-senpai, isn't it?" Kaoru's eyes were twinkling with mirth, and Hikaru couldn't help but laugh a little as well.

"Aah. Don't worry, I'll deal with this. Go back to sleep, 'kay? You'll need to copy notes for me when I fall asleep in class tomorrow."

Laughing softly, Kaoru fell back to the bed with a soft 'thump'. Hikaru sighed, picking up the phone again.

"Lord, how do you think _we_ would know? And couldn't you try, I don't know, telling Kyouya-senpai 'no'?"

"Blasphemy! How can I do that?! Only heartless sons like you can ever _think_ of doing something as hideous as saying 'no' to Kyouya in his moment of need!" Hikaru could just imagine Tamaki flailing. "Do you know anything about this? Or help Daddy call Haruhi to ask?"

Hikaru sighed again, looking enviously at Kaoru, who seemed to have fallen asleep again despite the noise. "I'll call her, Lord, even though she'll probably kill both of us for calling her for something like this _at three in the fucking morning_."

He hung up.

Ten minutes later, Tamaki received a rather irate message from Haruhi detailing the address of a 24-hour hour convenience store she knew about that was closest to the Suohs' second residence. "I don't know if there are any avocado corn chips available, though, senpai."

He woke the chauffeur up (with profuse apologies, of course), and was there and back before half an hour had passed, stumbling up the stairs clutching a white grocery bag that scream 'SEVEN-ELEVEN; IT'S A STORE AND MORE' on it.

Kyouya was waiting in bed, sleepy-eyed and yawning when Tamaki pushed open the door of the room. He smiled slightly, taking the bag from Tamaki's hand and dropping it on the floor before pulling down him down by his collar and kissing him. Just for this, Tamaki felt that all that running around and being shouted at by both Hikaru and Haruhi was worth it.

But he regretted it, only a little, though, when Kyouya promptly dropped back to sleep after the kiss.

**3.**

Haruhi _knew_ that something very, very bad was going to happen when Hikaru and Kaoru took out a large, bulky package with large, pleased grins on their faces. She would like to attribute it to women's intuition if not for the fact that Mori-senpai's eyes had narrowed as well (and she had never believed in it anyway)

"This is for you, Kyouya-senpai!" The twins said in unison, still grinning.

Kyouya blinked. "Ah, what is it?"

Hikaru's smile grew even wider, and Haruhi had the oddest urge to slap her hand over his mouth before he spoke.

"We figured that since Kyouya-senpai is showing now, and that our uniforms are kind of revealing, and Mom _did_ say that we need to practice our sewing…" Kaoru took it as his cue to thrust out the box towards Kyouya-senpai. "We tailored a few of the uniforms so they won't show so much, and they're bigger too… Kyouya-senpai?"

Kyouya sniffed. Haruhi's eyes widened. The twins stared, blinking in confusion.

Kyouya sniffed again.

"Kyouya-senpai…" Kaoru said, softer and more tentative than his brother. "Are you… _crying_?"

Kyouya sniffed again, and a few tears rolled down his cheeks. Haruhi wondered if she had stepped into a new dimension or it was just the Host Club's general weirdness. She backed away, slowly.

Kyouya burst into tears. The twins gaped. Mori-senpai's eyes narrowed even further. Haruhi nearly screamed in shock. She backed away a few more steps.

'_I should have listened to Dad today and stayed at home. He warned me about this. I should've listened. Oh my god _Kyouya-senpai is crying'

Hikaru and Kaoru were paralysed with shock, mouth hanging open. Kaoru dropped his hands, slowly, still staring even as Honey-senpai stepped carefully towards Kyouya and patted him on the arm.

"Kyou-chan, what's wrong?"

Kyouya sniffed, burying his face in his arms. Haruhi wondered if she should escape now that he was distracted, but her legs wouldn't move. It was a _sign_.

"Nothing. Everything. I don't know. Where's that idiot? This is his entire fault. Everything is his fault." Haruhi, inexplicably, felt a stab of sympathy towards Tamaki. She shook it off. "I mean, the costumes lately are all bulky and heavy and I know I'm showing he doesn't have to flaunt it in my face every time I take off my clothes…" She _didn't need to know that_. "… and now there's people staring at me during classes and I don't know why and even Hikaru and Kaoru noticed that my uniforms don't fit. This is all Tamaki's fault and I'm going to _kill _him."

Kyouya suddenly looked up, glaring directly at _her_ and Haruhi froze half-way out of the door at those watery, _murderous _eyes. She should have known it wouldn't be this easy to escape.

"Uh… Kyouya-senpai… I'm just… um… going to… find Tamaki-senpai so um…" She laughed nervously.

"You were trying run away from me, weren't you?" Kyouya's voice was ominous, and Haruhi _really_ didn't like the past tense. She was _still_ trying, damnit.

"N-no!" Fumbling, she racked her mind for something constructive to say that would save her life, but just then, the door opened, barely missing her, and Tamaki walked in, smiling.

"Ah, everyone, I'm sorry for being… Kyouya, why you crying?" Tamaki stopped mid-twirl, and blinked. Turning towards the twins, he pointed an accusing finger at them. "What have you two unscrupulous twins done to okaa-san, and why is he crying? Daddy is Not Pleased!"

Hikaru opened his mouth to protest, but Kyouya stood. Haruhi fancied that she could see dark shadows gathering around him, and smacked herself mentally for being silly. Kaoru grabbed his brother's arm, shaking his head. Hikaru closed his mouth with an audible 'snap'.

"Tamaki…"

The blond turned, smile blindingly bright again. "Ah, Kyouya? Do you need anything? Tea? Coffee? A chance to beat the naughty twins up?"

Kyouya's punch sent him straight out of the room.

Haruhi twitched slightly. That really should be physically impossible; physics and logic didn't work that way, since Tamaki had his back to the wall and Kyouya applied force to his face, so he should hit the wall but, somehow, he managed to hit the _door_ hard enough to leave a silhouette. This was quite _impossible _and _illogical_ and…

'_I'm thinking too much about this… eek!_' She scooted out of the way when Kyouya stormed out of the day. Haruhi really _could_ see the shadows gathering around him now.

On the floor, outside the door, Tamaki blinked, holding his jaw. He was going to have a bruise there tomorrow, but he had already expected that. Oh well. Sighing, he watched Kyouya strode down the hallway, passing him without a single glance. There were a few thunderclouds over his head. Tamaki hoped they wouldn't rain; Kyouya shouldn't get wet, after all.

'_Mood swings again?_'

**4.**

Kyouya rubbed at the small of his back, wincing. The one disadvantage of having the baby further back in his body was that it placed a lot more pressure on his spine. He yawned, checking the clock before shaking his head slightly. It was only four in the morning, but he was awake. He wasn't surprised however, he had gotten used to this by now.

The small cramps came again, and Kyouya sighed. His muscles were cramping up again, and it was getting really annoying since he was _really_ tired and needed sleep. Massaging the area with his fingers, he blinked in slight surprise when the cramp went away.

'_Well. That's odd._' He shrugged mentally, before turning over to face Tamaki again. He hadn't wanted to wake his boyfriend for something as trivial as a cramp, and he was right to do so, this time.

Yawning, he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

The cramps started again when he woke up, and grew progressively worse during the day. Kyouya had to stop himself several times from rubbing at his lower back. He couldn't do it too often or people would start to look at him funny. Not that they didn't, but that wasn't really the point.

Kyouya sighed deeply, leaning back on the high-back, overstuffed armchair as he watched the rest of the Host Club go on with their normal activities. Tamaki was absent today; called away to meet his father and grandfather, so there was a lower amount of customers than usual.

Another cramp came, worse than before, and Kyouya clenched his teeth so he wouldn't gasp. He wished Tamaki would hurry up; he gave the best backrubs and Kyouya needed one rather desperately right now. This cramp was longer than the others, though, and didn't seem to cease even when Kyouya pressed his fingers hard into his lower back as discreetly as he could. In fact, it got even _worse_.

However, it passed eventually, and he slumped back into the armchair and continued typing, calculating the profits for the week and how much they would need to spend on costumes next week. He was almost finished when pain shot through his body, and he couldn't help but double over, gasping in pain.

Kaoru was at his side in seconds, followed by his older brother. Kyouya, though, didn't notice them as he tried his best not to scream in pain, clutching the armrest of the chair as he finally realized.

'_I'm such an _idiot_. These aren't cramps, they're _contractions_! Fuck!_'

"Kyouya-senpai, are you okay?" Kaoru's voice broke through his reverie, and Kyouya blinked, noticing the twins' presence for the first time. He lifted his head, managing a small, wry smirk as he replied:

"No, I'm _not_ fine. Call Tamaki. I think, no, I _know_ I'm in labour."

Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened in perfect synchrony, and they looked at each other before nodding to Kyouya. Hikaru ran towards Haruhi, whispering frantically into her ear even as Kaoru talked to Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai. Kyouya felt three additional pairs of eyes on him, one shocked, another contemplative and the third impassive. Kyouya didn't bother to acknowledge their gazes.

The contraction passed and he stood and started walking towards the door. Haruhi ran passed him at one point, leaving behind a befuddled customer. Hikaru and Kaoru started arguing with each other, drawing loud gasps and horrified looks from the girls.

Kyouya barely managed to get out of the doors of the Third Music Room before another contraction came over him. Choking back a scream, he gritted his teeth and almost fell when a hand settled on his arm, grip firm enough to hold him up. Mori-senpai didn't speak a word before Kyouya felt himself swung up and into his arms. He could hear Honey-senpai's voice beside him, ordering for a limo to be sent to the school gates. He doubled over, hand pressed over his stomach, eyes pressed shut. Mori-senpai started to rub small circles on his shoulders, which helped the pain a little.

Kyouya smiled, grateful and more than a little shaky, and received a blindingly bright smile and a nod in return. Honey-senpai gripped his hand before running down the hallways, crying loudly that _'I lost Usa-chan and I can't find Takashi! Tama-chan, where are you? Help!'_

Mori-senpai took another way, and Kyouya saw the students running towards Honey-senpai's direction, effectively clearing the way and making sure that no one saw them. They had almost reached the school gates (when had the hallways gotten so _long_?) when another contraction arrived. To his horror, he felt his water break just then, liquid drenching his trousers and _Mori-senpai's arm_.

"I'm sorry, I…"

Mori-senpai shook his head, walking faster as the gates, and the limousine that Honey-senpai had called for, came to sight.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Mori-senpai's voice was calm as always, but Kyouya could hear the concern in his voice if he strained his ears.

The chauffeur had just opened the car door when they reached it. Kyouya ducked his head down as Mori-senpai deposited him carefully in the backseat, and he couldn't really be annoyed at how he was being treated like a china doll. It was statistically impossible to get irritated about Mori-senpai, except perhaps if you were Honey-senpai and that was another matter all together.

Silence reigned between them as they waited for Tamaki to arrive, broken periodically by Kyouya's gasps of pain when the contractions came. He didn't know how long he waited, just that it was far _too_ long, before Tamaki's blond hair came into view, running like a maniac and a half and dragging Haruhi behind. He was prompted shoved into the car by Mori-senpai and Haruhi, and the car door slammed behind him moments before the chauffeur started the car. Tamaki turned to him, violet eyes worried.

"Kyouya, are you alright? I'm sorry I can't get here any faster but Grandmother had some instructions to give and I didn't _know_ and…" Kyouya was suddenly extremely sick of people asking him if he was alright. He wasn't, because he was _male_ and he was _pregnant_ and now he was in _labour_. Frowning in irritation, he kicked Tamaki's shins, hard, just to shut him up.

"You're late, you idiot."

_End_


End file.
